fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Weinger
Scott Weinger is an American actor, voice actor, writer and producer, best known as the voice of the title character in Disney's Aladdin. Weinger reprised the role in the two direct-to-video sequels, a Disney Channel television series, and the Kingdom Hearts series. He is also well known for playing Steve Hale on the ABC sitcom Full House and its Netflix sequel Fuller House. He is a writer and producer for television, including for ABC's Galavant and Black-ish. He is a co-executive producer of ABC's. Acting Weinger's first professional acting work was a national commercial for Ideal Toys. His first acting role was in Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach. After guest starring on ABC's Life Goes On, Weinger became a series regular on the situation comedy The Family Man on CBS. His next regular role in a series came as Steve Hale on the sitcom Full House from 1992 to 1995, after he had guest-starred on one episode during its fifth season. During the run of Full House, Weinger made his motion-picture debut as the voice of the title character in Disney's 1992 animated feature Aladdin. Weinger went on to several small roles in television programs, starred in a horror comedy film, 2003's Shredder, and provided his voice for Osamu Tezuka's Metropolis and the 3-D Disney film Mickey's PhilharMagic. He had a guest appearance on the NBC's Scrubs for the season 6 episode "My Coffee" as Dr. Kershnar. He played Officer Rubin on What I Like About You. In 2016, Weinger reprised his role of Steve Hale on the Full House spin-off series, Fuller House. Aladdin Weinger was cast as Aladdin, the street urchin in Walt Disney Pictures' animated feature film Aladdin. He reprised his role multiple times off the big screen including the CBS Aladdin series and direct-to-video sequels, the most notable being The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves. His voice would also be used for several video games including the Kingdom Hearts series, Kinect Disneyland Adventures, and Disney Infinity series (The singing voice of Aladdin was provided by Brad Kane). Writing and producing Weinger has written and produced for television, receiving his first writing credit on the WB television show Like Family. Other writing credits include What I Like About You and Privileged. From 2009 to 2013, he was a writer-producer for 90210, penning the series' 100th episode. After the series ended, he returned to comedy, becoming a writer-producer for The Neighbors, Galavant, Black-ish, and The Muppets. In 2018 he began writing episodes on the Netflix original series the Hook Up Plan. Personal life Weinger has been married to TV writer/producer Rina Mimoun since 2008. Trivia He is left-handed, and as a result, always wore his watches on his right arm on Full House, but in Fuller House, and off-camera, he can be seen wearing watches on his left arm. Filmography Video games Category:Cast & Crew Category:Guest Cast Category:Actors Category:Males Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Real People Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast